Gravity Falls: Welcome to Gravity Falls Mabel and Dippers Big Bro
by All hail Lord Megatron
Summary: Mabel and Dipper Big bro comes over to Gravity falls after deciding to go see them, he will be spending the rest of the summer with his two favorite siblings...but he will also half to survive the dangers in the falls along with meeting new friends along the way. (Co authorIcySnowSage)
1. Chapter 1

In Gravity Falls at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were watching some tv till a phone rang so grunkle Stan picked it up. "This is Stan Pines of the Mystery Shack what do you want?" he asked while watching the TV as the caller talked to him. "Oh so he's coming over huh." he said as he talked to the caller as Mabel and Dipper watched wondering who he was talking to. "So, three hours till he will be here?" the caller answered, "OK got it.", he said as he hung up the phone.

Mabel then spoke up, "So grunkle Stan who is coming over?" She asked grunkle Stan with a sweet smile on her face it was like the sun was shining off of it while dipper was by her side and he had an arm cast on after a certain demoness did mischievous and hazardous things to his body when she possessed him.

"Seems like your older brother is coming over." Stan replied to Mabel.

Mabel had wide eyes like stars as she then smiled widely. "REALLY...DANS COMING OVER!" she yelled excitedly, and Dipper smiled at that to, as his older brother helped him and his sister out a lot with stuff and he's one of our favorite people.

"Yeah so when is he coming? What should we do for his arrival?" He said wincing in pain. "Oh right...need to relax." he said reminding himself and sitting back down.

"Don't worry bro you rest and can still give me some plans while grunkle Stan and I make the welcome party for him." she said with a smile.

Agreeing with that Dipper then spoke "OK Mabel well let's get started." he said as he started making the plans and giving instructions for Mabel and Grunkle Stan to follow.

Unknown to the family a certain demon girl from the dream realm was watching them ever so closely throw a orb, to most who didn't know her true nature she would come off as a beautiful and attractive young girl. She had Very long Yellow hair and goes to down to her thighs , a body that makes men drool and makes women jealous of her, a yellow shirt with a tie and yellow skirt combo that at first makes a person think of caution and had two blue eyes that gleamed in an unholy light like the fires of inferno. She also wore a hat that would not seem out of place at a magician's show and looked to be around 18 years of age. She was sitting on a chair that was floating in the air, while she sipped from a drink of unknown origins.

The dream demon girl chuckled finding this new information interesting."So a new Pines is coming...hmmmm, I wonder what he will be like, hmmmm...well we will see...hehehehe." she said giggling as she continued to watch the trio of Stan, Mabel, and Dipper.

In another place at another time a bus was driving into gravity falls right this instant with the mentioned Dan pines on of the seats. He was the only one on the bus right now, he looked like dipper but older with a mature look and feel to him and he also wore a black hoodie unzipped showing off his plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was humming to himself as the bus traveled along the road.

The Bus driver looked back for sec as he talks. "We should be there in 30 minutes at the rate we are going.", he said as he paid attention to the road.

Dan sighed but he then spoke up. "OK I can stand to wait just a little longer then." he said as he started to look out the window. Dan then got hit by a strong sense of boredom and decided to past the time he had left talking to the bus driver. "Hey mister bus driver?"

The driver decided to reply. "What?"

He then looked at the driver when he asked. "Hey, do you think the tales of monsters, spirits, aliens, demons that' my siblings send me in the mail is true?" He questioned as the driver began to laugh and so did Dan thinking they were just tall tales his younger siblings exaggerated to impress him with, but as the driver still laughed something trodded onto the road that the driver could barely see in the shade of the trees and had an appearance that could lead one to believe it was a monster. He yelled in terror as he tried to steer the bus away around...he steered off the road and though the forest. Dan and the driver yelled in soul shocking terror as it was bumpy ride and almost threw both out of their seats, on the way through the trees, bushes, and what looked like a gnome were denting, scratching, tearing, and crashing into the bus. All four tires popped from the off road stress and soon the bus was out if control as the two screamed in terror of these events.

With the Pines family they made the finishing touches on the welcome party. This gave Mabel a smile filled with pride. "Guys I think he's going to like it. I think our big brother will be excited as sparkling double rainbows when he sees this." she said. Then Stan saw something screeching though the woods and was shaking the trees.

Stan looked closely. "What th-?" his eyes then widened at what he saw, he then grabbed the twins and jumped out of the way as a bus came rushing though slamming into the Mystery Shack causing a large hole to be made in the Shack as the twins and Stan looked at it with wide eyes till Mabel smiled.

"BIG BROTHER Is HERE!" She yelled excited as Stan carefully put the twins down.

As for Grunkle Stan's reaction, he sighed. "Looks like someone going to have to fix the shack...again."

On the bus Dan opened the door as he looked around to see his siblings and great uncle. "Hey guys." he said with a smile with no care in the wolrd that he just survived a severe bus crash but was happy to see his family and to be alive as he took some gummy worms out. Mabe had wide eyes when she saw them. "Got gummies for my baby sis." he also took out a book. "And here's that book you wanted little bro." When the twins got their new things the twins hugged him with everything they had..

As Stan watched this he smiled but then he decides to ask something. "what you get your grunkle?"

Dan then looks at Stan with a smirk as he takes out something from his luggage." I got you a cane for an old man in his old age. Will this do hmmmm or do you need something else to help yourself with old timer?" he said while wiggling his eyebrows. Stan looked unimpressed and slightly offended at the gift, but gave a smile so fake Dan could see right through it.

"Why thank you squirt." Stan Said trying to be polite to his other grand nephew even if he was trying to pull one over him.

Dan knew Stan did not like his gift by the sound of his voice, but was glad he at least like the gag gift he got him, "Your welcome...also we might want to call an ambulance the driver was not so lucky and I'm not so sure his legs...and arms should be bending in those directions." He pointed out as they looked at the driver.

Dipper got the phone. "ouch that has...that has got to hurt...I'll… I'll go call one now." with that said he walked into the shack and dialed the hospital.

While this all happened Bella, the dream demon smirked as she saw this and grinned at the new opportunities this brought.

She smiled as she began speaking to herself in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh my, Oh dear." she stands as she rests her hands behind her head and grins showing all teeth. "This pine should be fun to manipulate and twist to my will. Let us how far my strings can guide him." As she finished talking, she laughed that echoed as if the whole world fell silent in fear at her joy.


	2. dreamscapers: Part 1

The rain fell at a heavy and strong pace in Gravity Falls this day, at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were playing the battleship game while Dan was there to reading a book on art and philosophy throughout the ages. Every once and a while he would just look up from his book at the all-encompassing rain through the window as he was thinking how he'd already spent a few days here and seen lots of mysterious things imagination and clearly avoid common sense all around this. He wondered how his two younger siblings survived this place and whether he should take them home as soon as possible. He turns around to watch Mabel and Dipper play their game glad for now they are safe and grateful Grunkle Stan is still alive and kicking in this anomaly of a place.

" I'm going to say….." dipper begins to say as he stared at the grid hoping it would gie him the answer," .B5," He declared decisively his choice as Mabel only smile happily in return at his grid choice.

"Miss." She declares happily as dipper puts his marker on the grid but what Dipper did not know was that Mabel was not playing the actual game right she was just making a cat face with her markers instead of actually guessing where dippers ships are." Wamp!" As she said that Dipper gave her a speculative look wondering how he had not hit or sunk one of her ships yet.

"I don't think you're playing the game right at all Mabel." before anything else could be said about the game and whether both players were even playing the same game the voice of Grunkle Stan could be heard across the shack.

"KIDS COME QUICK!" That got Dan's, Mabel's and Dipper's attention as they all stopped what they were doing and head downstairs to see Stan was watching something on tv and laughing at something apparently hilarious." I need you to laugh at this with me to show that I have a sense of humor." They all looked at the television and laughed at when they saw a little chubby kid playing a violin with an adorable smile that radiates like the morning sun and singing with a voice that puts some idols to shame even though he is clearly a guy.

"Who's cute as a button and always your friend little G.I.D to the E.O.N. wink." Gideon said as he then winked at the audience in the TV commercial as his name appeared and then stated his profession as psychic extraordinaire. Dan was just a little creeped out about the clearly girly boy. He then noticed that Mabel and Dipper both showed faces of disgust and revulsion at the kind of cute in a weird way boy.

"Ah Gideon." Said Dipper with the disgust coming off his expression in waves. This matched only by Mabel's expression of disappointment and shame.

"You know him I'm assuming?" Dan asked them.

Dipper looked at his elder sibling, "Yes we have, and I can honestly say calling him a creep is the politest thing I can say about him."

"He wanted to date me but I politely decline. His reply was to destroy Dipper who he thought was in the way of him having a relationship with me." Mabel added in as Dipper nodded, Dan already did not like the kid wondering how he thought the answer to rejection was getting rid of the brother of the girl.

"He always trying to con or trick me into giving up the Shack to him, "Stan added in addition to Mabel and Dipper.

"Wendy Corduroy then walked in and also added to the conversation, "One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer. I mean all the little dude had to do was ask me where I got it.", she deadpanned in such way that it caused everyone to sweat drop.

"And yet our mutual hatred for him binds us all closer together." Said Soos also coming into the conversation having all the people but Dan nod in agreement.

The TV Gideon then gave a creepy giggle like a mad child as his father continued to narrate, "Come on down to Lil Gideon Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this brand spanking new location.", he exaggerates while waving his hands as the image of the location came on screen.

All the people watching were astonished when after that a model of the Tent of Telepathy came down out of nowhere and crushed a model of the Mystery Shack with the s missing spelling MYSTERY HACK.

"Well...that was going a little too far and might allude to premeditated destruction of property at worst and murder at best.", commented Dan with just a hint of contemplation along with horror at the supposed commercial.

"Yeah Dan's right and ah...should we not be just a little bit worried about what is clearly a publicized threat against us and Grunkle Stan's property?", Dipper asked worriedly looking and Mabel then to Stan.

Stan just waved his hand in clear dismissal, "Please the only way Gideon is getting this Shack is by breaking in and stealing the deed which I have locked down tighter than-"

CRASH!

Both Dan and Wendy jumped by the sound of a window breaking, "You mean….. like that? Your really need Some security Mr. Pines." replied Wendy with a deadpan so hard Grunkle Stan scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Is it 38? 41?" Gideon whispers out loud as he presses many buttons on the safe in a combination to open it." Oh, heavens to betsy what could that old man's combination possibly be?"

The door to the safe room behind Gideon then opens slowly revealing a Stan with a face so angry it buts a raging bull to shame, "GIDEON!", yells Stan so loudly that the Mystery Shack shakes to its foundations.

Gideon's eyes widen to the eyes of dinner plates for a second then a smirk appears on his face as if he is the cat that caught. He then stands up and turns around showing a sense of swagger that should not be there in this situation," Well well well Stanford Pines my arch-nemesis it seems that we are in a dangerous game of cat and mouse but the question is-HEY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT ….. WAIT WHO ARE YOU!" He yells in response as he was picked up like a sack of potatoes by Dan with one arm showing how light Gideon actually was as Gideon was trying to wiggle his way out. Dan then began to walk out of the room and then the shack dropping him outside as Stan gets out of the way and with a smile on his face that reminded Dan of some bad cartoon villain.

"That a boy Dan. You do me and the family proud." Stan said proud of his Great nephew as he follows him out, locks the safe room behind him, and thinks to himself to replace that window.

Outside Mystery Shack Dan talks to Gideon in a reprimanding tone, " OK kid look stay away from my family please, I do not care what they did apparently to you, you were just as bad and also try not to break into people's houses, I do not feel comfortable calling the cops on a minor let alone a kid." he then puts Gideon down gently. Noticing he is wearing an honest to goodness suit pats him down for any wrinkles caused by manhandling the kid.

Gideon Glared up at Dan but more at Stan who just walked out of the Shack, " Mark my words Stanford Pines," He said anger in his voice as rain was pouring down on him," Once I get that combination and get that deed, you will never see the Mystery Shack again. And you."Points to Dan." Thanks for at least being gentle with me sir. Nice to know at least one Pines has manners.", he says politely as he walks off into the woods with his suit getting soaked.

Stan just laughed at him and said, "Yeah, right. Good luck with that bucko." He then goes back inside before his suit gets to soaked. Dan just looks off in the direction Gideon went for a while letting the rain soak his clothes deep. For some reason he felt pity for him wondering what he had to go through for him to become like that. He then goes back inside to change out his clothes for something warmer and dry.

Later, the rain finally ceased its mad torrents as Dan was walking with Soos and Mabel. Apparently Mabel bluntly told Soos he could not physically lick his elbow so of course Soos in all his wisdom was trying to lick said elbow Dan could not help but think about Gideon and what Dipper, Mabel, and Stan said about him. He wondered if Stan was being too harsh on the poor kid, who was even younger than both of his siblings. He thinks Stan maybe a little harsh with dipper whose chores he gave dipper, heck he saw Dipper fight a bat today. Funnily enough the bat won.

"Lick that elbow. Lick that elbow. Come on and prove me wrong Soos man." Mabel cheered.

Soos finally stopped. "Like the infinite horizon it eludes my grasp." A manly tear falls from Soos eye showing that it is not a challenge he will try again soon enough. From a fair distance away a very familiar laugh was heard by Soos, Mabel, and Dan

"Is that who I think it is?" Mabel asked with a small glare on her face and an air of resignation coming upon her shoulders.

"By your question and look on your face I assume you mean that Gideon fella from earlier today?" Dan asked taking another sip of his soda as the two of them nod at him. with A unanimous decision made the three go to check it out and see what Gideon could possibly be doing. They did hide behind some bushes as quietly as possible. The sight they came upon was Gideon holding his gut in clear pain. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDan growing kind of concerned for the boy as he was about to go out to see if he was alright only to stop when Gideon spread his arms and began to speak words that no one ears could understand and in the long lost language of tongues.

The last syllable of the "spell", none of the audience were sure, everything seemed to freeze and stop. The world became like an old black and white movie with the world's color drained away as if by some artist's grand design. Then a flash light of that reached the heavens and was followed soon after by a laugh that sounded feminine, and kind of cute to Dan, but it echoed ominously as the bright light got brighter like a sun going supernova till it cleared revealing a yellow ,that reminded Dan of the caution symbol, as it cleared a long yellowed haired girl, with a black hat, yellow dress that fit her figure just right and skirt that was long enough to be comfortable but not short enough to be scandalous. She even had a tie on her that gave her a sense of style appeared she had a wide smile that stretches from cheek to cheek that fave her a sense of ethereal beauty. The three watching and were hiding were a little confused at her appearance. Dan found her beautiful in a way that he had not seen of any girl in his life and made him blush slight. 'Man, now that is a piece of art right there', he thought to himself.

"Oh my, oh dear gravity Falls! How fun to have finally come back and make my GRAND REAPPEARANCE!" As she said that she then looked at Gideon and does a polite bow, that would have given Dan a panty shot if had not also worn nice black pants under her skirt, to Gideon while taking off her hat." Why hello there! You must be the smallest little man in the world?" She asked mockingly and then laughed." Oh, I'm just kidding kid I know who you are Gideon names Bella Cipher. I have heard quite a lot about you", as this was stated her eyes started to glow an unholy blue.

Gideon was surprised and a little terrified that she knew his name while trying to keep a serious look on his face, and gathering what courage he had and replied, "Wh-What are you and how do you know my name?"

Bella just stops floating and goes down to knee level to match his height." Oh, I know lots of things Gids...is it OK if I call you Gids of course it is well let's just say I have a caring maybe, half, something or other brother that told me about you and besides that I know lots of things. "she then had her eyes glow a brighter Blue as her voice got deeper and more sensual, making Dan uncomfortable for a completely different reason, "LOTS OF THINGS." she then stands up as her eyes turned back to normal." Hey watch this kid."

She then gestured eloquently towards a female Deer that was nearby with her hands and one by one all its teeth came out when it opened its mouth as she gave Gideon the deer bones.

"Here you go Kid some Fresh dear teeth maybe you can make a necklace for a girl you like," She said laughing at this while holding her gut.

"Gideon gasped in surprise, disgust and just a hint of fear at what she alleged to. As he drops the dear teeth he almost yelped, but it came off as a yell, " YOUR INSANE!."

"I sure am, comes with the territory from where I come from, what's your point?" She answered delicately as she stopped laughing. She then gestured her hand again. Returning the deer's teeth to its owner no blood or muscle out of place. The deer then ran away as fast as its legs can carry it.

Gideon then got irritated and serious he had absolutely no time for this demoness's jokes and her poking fun at his failed love life, "Look here Demon named Bella. I got a job for you that requires your expertise. I need you to enter the Mind of one Stanford Pines and steal the combination to his safe."

"Soos and Mabel gasped as Dan continued to watch the "deal? Contract?" being made. The demon laughed but then stops suddenly and then stares at Gideon with an intensity Gideon has never experienced, "Wait one Newton apple picking second!" she commented. She then began to think on this unknowingly causing her bust to slightly firm up., " Stan Pines?" she thinks for a while then whispers to herself, "I have not seen that contractor for a longtime." She then gained a wide eye look and her smile returned as she turned to Gideon, "You know what kid I'm sold! I'll help you with this sweet sweet job and in return you help me out with some long-term projects of will work on the details later okay darling?" she said almost giddily as she offered him her hand." Deal child of magic?" A blue flame went on her hand and gave off an almost eldritch if not holy light.

Gideon looks at the hand for what seemed like a while as he smirked to himself." Deal lady.", He then grabbed it and shakes her hand sealing the deal as flames go up both their arms and disappears.

"Well time to invade old Stan's mind." She said smiling." This should be fun for a change now." She said as she then began to fly up into the sky and to glow a light bluish light, "I'll be back with it in no time and who knows maybe I'll meet someone new there." She said as she winked towards Dan directly, but no one seemed to notice but Dan who was confused and slightly bothered as color returned and everyone else felt they have just awakened from an ever eluding dream, or a prophetic nightmare.

Gideon blinks but then smiles evilly to himself, "It worked! Goodness golly Gee! It worked! Whooo Whoo." With that he left with a girly skip in his step.

Mabel had wide eyes astonished eyes at what she just saw happen, while Soos had broken into a cold sweat as if he was in the lowest layer of hell, and a somewhat confused Dan, " WE GOT TO GO BEFORE THAT DEMON GIRL BEFORE SHE DOEs SOMETHING TO POOR GRUNKLE STAN." she yells hysterically to them as they nodded along both knocked out of their stupors as they began to run back to the Mystery Shack.

As for Dan he was having a few contemplative thoughts to himself, "Why did she wink at me? Might I have known her in another life?", He asked himself in a whisper and wondered if she really saw him but there was no time to contemplate the honestly cute demon girl. He cleared up his mind of those

* * *

 **Me and my Co writer has done this: Tell us what you think in the reviews, on your opinion of this Gravity fall fanfic.**


	3. Dreamscapers: Part 2

Dan, Soos and Mabel were running back to the mystery Shack but stopped at a store to grab something to eat because Mabel and Soos wanted a snack. In response Dan was tapping what food he got in pure confusion and shock. He then gave Mabel and Soos a look that not only conveyed "Are you Serious?" but also questioned their priorities in dire situations.

"Our Grunkle is in danger of basically mind rape and your more concerned about getting candy and chips to sate your minor hunger?" Dan asked them in a concerned and bewildered tone showing how he felt being in this situation.

Mabel turns to her older sibling and replied cutely, "What we were already on the way back and come on big bro I was hungry for some snackies.", as Soos nodded in agreement with her.

Dan facepalms himself and lets out a long sigh, "ok...seriously where are your priorities in this situation Mabel.", he said as he had wait patiently mind you, till they were done with their snack as he began to contemplate the situation they were in.

With Dipper (Scene Shift)

He and Stan were in the living room with dipper doing some sweeping that Stan told him to do while he listened with an annoyed expression on his face as he heard Stan talk in his sleep saying random things that no matter the context would make no sense to anyone.

"What is going on in that greedy old man's head?" Dipper asked himself as he was about to go and try to hang out with his siblings and Soos when Dan, Mabel and Soos to come through the front door with a look of exasperation and panic on all of their faces.

Dipper gave them a confused look and asked slowly as to not startle them from their panicked state" Wait what's wrong guys where is the emergency?"

Dan steps up to give the low down to Dipper while giving a slight glare to Soos he was eating another bag of chips he made them stop so he could get, "Dipper, me, Mabel and Soos saw that Gideon fella summon some kind of girl, demoness or whatever I don't know for sure what she could be classified as but …...", he began to remember the "ritual" to summon her and any other key details or the creature's name.," I think she introduced herself as Bella Cipher?"

As Dan said this Dipper also began to think of any creature in his trusty journal that fit her minor description, "A demoness by the name of Bella Cipher that can apparently interact with minds hmm…" he comments while he takes out said journal to double check his source, "I feel like I've seen something about this Bella person before or at the very least something fitting her description." As he said the reply a little louder to be heard by everyone Dan walks over and leans over Dipper's shoulder to look at the journal with him and sees the page dipper found with an image or drawing very close to what Bella looked like when summoned. Dipper the speaks up so everyone can hear him clearly as he reads from the journal page that looks as if written in a hurry or in a dire panic," If there is anything in this journal that is to be believed above all else is this BEWARE BELLA CIPHER she is the most powerful, conniving, and untrustworthy being I've ever encountered is this town of Gravity Falls. By any means should further research be done about her and at all cost do not summon her and give her a foothold in our world she is completely unpredictable."

"Wow." Dan said in astonishment and before he could say anything else he along with the rest saw Stan suddenly sit up from his nap and saw a slight glow from his eyes as he gasps as the rest of his body started to shake. The people's eyes went wide as they saw a shadow form of Bella coming out of literally nowhere then proceeding to enter Stan's mind.

Mabel got severely worried with every second she watched Stan scream and kick around in terror as if he was being chased by the hounds of hell She then takes the book from Dipper and continues reading aloud, "It is possible to follow the demoness into another's mind and prevent her chaos by reciting the spell following spell and tracking her down is said possessed min." This causes Dan's eyebrows to scrunch up on the wording from the strange journal his brother found and question how the Author would even know about Bella and counter her if she could only be summoned?

Everyone listened closely as they looked back and forth between Mabel and the convulsing Stan. Mabel gave Dipper a begging look that would melt the coldest hearts of Ice as he sighs in resignation and replies, " OK everyone let us proceed with the spell and save Grunkle Stan from this demoness and stop any plans of Gideon's." Dipper began with a determined look and continues," We're going to enter the most disturbing guttural place any of us have ever been...my grunkle's mind."

Everyone gulps in response Dan does so to, but he was more worried about what his siblings would see in Grunkle Stan's mind and raises his concern, "Dipper, Mabel this might be too dangerous if needed me and Soos can go in and handle Bella for you while you stay out here where it is moderately safe." Knowing his parents would kill him if they found out Dan let them get into any harm's way on his watch. Although this might be a little late if the stories he heard from his siblings are to be true.

Dipper and Mabel both reply, "It will be alright bro we have dealt with a lot worse than a simple dream demon in our short stay here." Trying to reassure Dan not knowing they only make him more worried about what the heck he has missed.

Later on the wary rescuers surround Stan's sleeping form as candles were set around them as the only light source in the room as Dan warily watches as Dipper reads the instructions from what he thinks is now a questionable book.

"Uh hey Dipper are you sure you know what you are doing or if we can even trust a book you said you found hidden in a tree?" Dan asked.

Dipper looks at Dan almost offended and distraught, " Yes I do know what I am doing Dan I've had lots of time with this book to study and so far, the journal has been nothing accurate so far."

Mabel laughs and decided to joke to lighten the mood," Yes he spends a lot of time with journal and I mean a lot almost as if it is like girlfriend him instead of someone else though the journal has been wrong from time to time like with the gnomes." As she said that Dan raised an eyebrow since he knows how obsessed Dipper can be when he found something he liked, heck all of their childhood had Dipper become obsessed with somethings, who the girl Dipper may like is to tease the ever living stuffing out of him over, and he should probably ask more about those gnomes since they did try to bridenap his sister. He needs to show them his displeasure as he unknowingly cracked his fist.

"Mabel come on this not the time for jokes, and do not bring her up okay, and okay fine maybe the journal has been wrong once or twice max," Dipper says a little annoyed and embarrassed blushinly slightly as he wanted to get this over with fast as possible. He was still a little angry at Stan for his treatment of him earlier, did not want to give Dan any material to tease him and honestly the journal was the best thing to help confirm his views of this weird place. He would question Dan later on Grunkle Stan's treatment of Dan when he came her when he was younger but not right now as he was not going to question him at the moment since it was not the right time at all.

As for Soos he stared at Stan thoughtfully with his hand edging towards his face," I wonder what he's thinking or what that demon is doing to him?" As he was about to touch his mouth to mess with it Dan stopped him by grabbing his hand tightly showing that Dan was more muscular than his lanky form showed.

"Don't even think about it Soos. Now is definitely not the time to mess with him." Dan said not wanting him to mess with Stan while he is vulnerable.

Soos pulled his hand back noticing some small marks from where Dan gripped his arm, "Wow dude chill I was only going to have Mr. Pines go, "I want to adopt Soos as my son"." He says as Dan stares at him...he knew Soos for a while now since he visited this place a lot more then Dipper and Mabel, so he knows Soos relationship with Stan and how much effort Stan goes to return the amount of trust Soos gives him, like the time he literally dragged Dan off before he could mention Soos's birthday.

Dan decided to humor him just a little bit understanding his situation, "I'm sure that would be nice to hear Soos but still man we have to focus right now and we have an important job to save Stan okay man. ", Soos looks at him for a while then his normally doppy face gained a serious expression when he understood that there was a threat to his father figure as Dan smiled him finally understanding the situation.

As that conversation was finished Dipper looked at the journal and began to speak the words written in the journal." Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!" As Dipper spoke, his eyes began to glow blue like Bella's flame then Soos's, Mabel's and then finally Dan's then candles go out all at once, and after the incantation an explosion blue covers the entire room . This then sends the gang into Stan's mind. Mabel and Dipper make exclamations of awe at the area around them.

"Wow." Both Dan and Soos said at the same time as everyone looked around Stan's mind There was no color and place gave off a sense of regret, melancholy, sadness that is entrenched in the area. It did not look good at all there was even a broken swing set with dead plants everywhere, the ground was cracked, and the place almost looked like a nightmare brought forth from a child's broken dream or memories in this case.

"Wow, so this is what Stan's mind looks like. It is a lot more depressing then I expected? "Mabel asked as she looked around the desolate area with a since of sadness like this gave her feeling of deep regret and loss of dreams.

"Wow Dudes this is not what I expected at all. I expected more pretty ladies, vast piles of wealth or something more material and substantial." Soos added as he looks around the place with a slightly keener to try give him a better understanding of Stan while he and the others walked around.

"OK everyone remembers our goal, here right? We have to hunt down and stop a dream girl, demon, thing or whatever you call her so stay alert and keep your eyes op...open?" Mabel said as everyone else was looking at her with Dipper and Soos backing up. Dan was starting to look at her with a look of concern and coming closer to her." What do I have something on my face?" She asked them unknown to her Bella was standing or floating in this case right behind her with a small smile on her face which to Dan looked...really adorable like when he was able to hold his sibling the first time but Dan points behind Mabel and She turns to see Bella and had wide eyes larger the trash cans' lids. Noticing that even while floating, Bella was taller than her.

"Well hello little sweetie pie, I'm assuming a little girl like you was trying to find little old me Well surprise surprise looks like you found me and without even having to search to." She said pinching Mabel's cheeks a little making Mabel think of Lazy Susan and then jump back in fear, everyone looks at her and Bella. Bella just laughed heartily at seeing their faces giving off a nice sound like a whimsical muse.

Soos points at her with determination stating the obvious, "That's her that's the Dream girl right there. I would recognize her anywhere".

Mabel then regains her composure and runs at Bella trying to tackle her while saying, "You leave our Grunkle alone you demonic hussy!" She jumps at Bella only to slip right into Bella seamlessly. Bella then taps her foot and just waits a few seconds while looking at a pocket watch she got from somewhere and Mabel shooting right back out of her landing right into Dan's arms.

" Gotcha sis.", he says to reassure her.

Mabel realizes she did not catch Bella but somehow ended up in Dan's arms. "Wait what just happened right then?!" She turns to face Bella to see she was still smiling sweetly as she put away her pocket watch into a pocket that was no there before.

Bella then leans on against a wall that just appeared as she was throwing a what looked like a fire ball in her hand up and down as she looked at the ragtag group. "Ah, Stan's wholesome family, we meet at last! Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, and….. "she looks at Dan and trails off a little bit, giving Dan the feeling of be eyed up by a predator while she decided a nickname for him." Artist? Yeah I think artist fits perfectly for someone like you." She said in a no-nonsense tone that is kind of thrown off by the fireball in her hand.

Dipper then steps up with an annoyed look he is shooting at the intruder in his grunkle's mind and tries to interrogate her, "What are you even doing in here and what could possibly be of value enough for you to come into his mind?"

"Oh, just a simple little code to the old man's safe! Inside this mental Shack we are in is over a thousand doors each representing your uncle's memories and the emotions and mindset that comes with them. Behind one of these many a glorious door is a memory of him inputting the code. I just need to find it and that little guy will owe me big time that I can guarantee." She said that last part excitedly as she floats a little higher and squeals a little Dan's only response is thinking to himself on her comments as he saw her doing this and wonders why a supposedly ultimate evil was being this childish and if he was being honest excitable like Mabel on WAY too much sugar.

"Not if we stop you in your track. You evil yellowed hair demon" Mabel said determined as Bella looks at her not losing her smile at all and even begin to flash her eyelashes at her.

Bella then laughs at her threat, "Hah, fat chance! That is a pretty nice compliment coming from you but I'm the master of the mind here." Blue flames began to encircle her almost protectively, " I even know what you're thinking right now, and I mean your innermost thoughts!"

"That's impossible no one knows what I'm thinking especially what I keep safe deep in my mental fortress. It is guarded by my will and determination" Mabel said challengingly in response to Bella's declaration.

"You're the easiest actually Shooting star." She said flicking her finger in a resounding snap that echoed across this world (?) as Two dreamy boys, well to Mable at the very least, appeared. Mabel's reply was that she went girly over them, squealed happily and hugged one of their legs.

"Wait...you still think about those two guys!?." Dan said he thought Mabel was Over them by now in honesty.

One of Mabel's dream boys apparently walks up to Dan offering a hand shake, "Why hello there dude you must be our Girls older brother our should I say...out future Brother in law!".

Dan just glared at them as his older brother instinct kicked in as imaginary or not he will not let these two fake teens date his sister. They were clearly too old for her anyway.

"OK enough playing around with you kiddies." Bella said as she now looked at them a little more serious and her smile slowly fading, " Your all out of your league you know so you all might want to leave now, "she then shrugs her shoulders in indifference, " Or not and risk seeing something you will regret in your grunkle's dark past, I'm OK with whatever really happens really just stay out of my way." with that she flies up and then goes towards and phases through the Mystery Shack in Stan's mind like it was made from a mysterious liquid.

"Come on we got to go after her...and Sis...please leave those dream boys of yours back her. I really don't like them at all nor do I want to explain to mom and dad how you got two older male friends." Dan said in an almost desperate straining voice.

"Never." Mabel said as both the dream Boys smiled and cheered her on and then said that they will come along. Soos joined in with them with no real reason except to be included as Dan let's out an annoyed sigh more exasperated with Mabel than the Dream Demon.

As they got into the Shack they all looked around and saw lots strange things and lots of paths that lead to any one of Stan's memories although some paths looked dark or locked away under dark thorns, chains, and apparently strange symbols.

"Oh boy this will take forever." Dipper said looking at the all the different twist, turns, and paths.

"Maybe some of us should split up. I'll go that way." Dan said as he pointed to the left hall way that looked a little more weathered than any of the other pathways.

"And we will go this way. Great idea Dan OK come on you guys, "Mabel said as she grabbed both of the imaginary boys hands and almost skipped down another path with Dipper and Soos rushing off in even more different paths. This caused everyone to run to one way or another.

Dan looks solemn as he tried to say something." Wait Mabel I...was about to say send your...dream boys that way...but never mind." He said to himself in defeat as he just walked to the hall he picked for himself watching out for loose boards and pitfalls, unknown to him a certain demonic girl was watching with interest as she literally clones herself in a flash of blue light.

"Follow them that way, if they find the deed report to me got it me and if needed make more copies got it?" Bella ordered her clone who nodded.

Clone Bella did a salute, "as you wish Real Bella cipher commander mam" with that the clone goes following one of the other paths.

As for the real Bella she looks at the hall Dan was going down and began to follow him quietly, " Now let's see what I find out about you handsome by going down this hall with you mister artist?"


	4. Dreamscapers: Part 3

Dan walked alone down the hall that seemed full of doors that have memories of his summers at the shack in Stan's mind. He was looking at the doors with a sense of nostalgia and pure joy of the memories held dear by his Grunkle Stan. Dan walked to one door in particular as he puts his hand on the doorknob and turns the knob gently with the utmost care. He then opens the door to see what wonders may be on the other side as he saw his Grunkle Stan was working on something he could not clearly see and humming some song or another.

"Working on something working on something do do do dee." Stan sang as he got a hammer and started hammering into some kind of metal plate thing.

Dan looked at the scene for a while and he then closes the door with a simple smile on his face. "Okay well I am not sure what he is working, but at least he seems to be happy." Dan began to walk down the hall again while looking at doors with an inquisitive eye. He saw many doors meaning there were plenty of memories for him to look through although some doors looked rotten and some looked chained down and would not budge.

Unknown to him Bella was following behind him at a quiet sedate pace as if she was her own shadow. She smiled a little impishly at how easy this was she got closer and closer to her target ...and right as she was close enough to take a "bite" out of him. She taps him on the shoulder ever so gently and solicitous. She then whispers like the breeze, " Hello friend."

Dan jumps back in surprise as if he was pounced upon. He turned to see who startled him as he realized just who the culprit was and points at her as he yells. "YOU! Why are you even here of all places! Should you not be looking elsewhere?!"

Bella just walked up to him even closer. She then looked up to Dan as he was taller than her by a few inches, "Yap it is I monsieur Artist. Did you miss little ole me?" She said with a hint to her voice that Dan did not recognize as he keeps her under scrutiny and his guard up. He had no clue what this demon, demoness? could or would him. She continues as if she is not under scrutiny or wariness, "So I see mister artist is looking through his dear old Grunkles memories? My aren't you a curious and inquisitive one eh. After my own heart if I must say!"

Dan backed up a little at how close she was and blushing at being so close to the fairer sex regardless of demonic status. He replied trying to keep his nerves and blush down, "Now www-wait a minute here lady. I only looked through one memory just now and as you could probably see there was nothing private in it." He said trying to defend himself as Bella just rolled her eyes showing off her perfect eyelashes that also gleamed in the light of the hallway.

"Riiiiiggghhhhhtttt, anyways what do you think of your great and ever boastful Grunkle's mind anyway." She said as she floated past him and still facing in the direction to chat with him still. Dan still watching her noticed that her figure was lean and lithe catching his attention even if he wanted to turn away, "Must be quite interesting seeing in the mind of one of the smartest people alive in his generation and the next." As she said that Dan heard some sarcasm in her voice. Even though he knew Stan sometimes had trouble sending an email not even bringing up electronically paying his taxes. Dan shivers at the memory of his accidental tax fraud by incorrectly filing his taxes on his computer, " A man who would put his work and research above his own family and everyone else thinking it's the most important thing in the world to him. No matter the cost others must pay." she spoke sardonically as she laughs a little at some unseen joke.

That was an insult Dan would not take light and glared at her. "Hey, he might be a con man, greedy for money at times, holds no standards when it comes to "innocent" bystanders and scary to the public at large but he's a man who gouge out his eyes, spill his innards, and I hesitate to say it, give up all his money if it means to protect this family of ours."

Bella then stopped floating all together. She then came even closer to Dan and crossed her arms accentuating her breast that Dan noticed. She gave a look that clearly said, "Really now?" She then began to laugh cheerfully and holding her gut a tandem. "You must be in some deep denial then my dear artist you. Your Grunkle Stanford is no family man to be honest. In fact, I would question his humanity if I had to push it." She declared as she came even closer to Dan.

"No, you clearly got the wrong guy Bella. He cares for his family more than anything. Sometimes I wonder if we deserve it," He says glaring back at the demon girl while whispering the last part to her.

Bella just stared at him still as she uncrossed her arms and became a little perturbed at the whispered remark. "OK then I'll give you a chance just one now. To prove me wrong and that Ford is an honest and true family man. Now pick a door any door and let us see if the truth will be revealed?", She yelled with a sense of elation scene in showman as a cane appeared in her hand she pointed at hundreds of doors across their vision asking him to pick just one.

Dan stopped glaring at her as he looked at all the doors before him and contemplating which one to pick around the place. He was honestly whelmed with the hundreds of choices before him. He walks to be beside Bella and trod forward with her then following next to him while humming along. Dan looks closely at all the doors and as he looks at the doors details wondering what the details of the door hide behind them. He wants to open them and look inside every door to see the secrets within, but he had to decide on just one to settle the talk with Bella who he oddly feels comfortable with. A sudden thought comes to Dan's mind.

"Hey...Bella just curious but what could you possibly want from Gideon of all people anyway?."

Bella listened to his question and decided to humor him in her own way, " Sorry cannot let info out. It's clearly a secret Darling. Not even your "charms" will get it out of me." She said with a wink while leaning on his back...making Dan blush like heck with the now soft sensation squishing on his back. Bella saw this opportunity and decided to pounce on the chance to tease her prey, "Hey maybe I can just give you a little hint," she then leans into his ear and whispers slightly tickling his ear...Dan's immediate response made his eyes widen and his almost gone blush go full nuclear with how his whole face was red and steam shoots out of his ears. Bella then leans back off his back and giggles to herself. Dan notes still that it is a very pleasant sound to his ears.

Dan with wide eyes that would put the moon to shame stops a second. He takes a deep breath, calms himself down, and gets his composure back. He then turned his stern glare at her with a sense of irritation in his look, "That … was not … FUNNY AT ALL!"

"Well it was to me darling artist, so much more fun to tease than all my previous meetings." She says still laughing her guts out and licking her lips.

Dan just sighed and leaned on the door closest to him. Dan looked at the door he was leaning on. Dan decided to just roll the dice with chance at his fate. He decided just to open this door near him and see the memory of his Grunkle Stan.

"Well let's just go with this one then my dear." Dan says as he then opened the door. Bella stops laughing and just floats right up next to him. She then watches with interest as the memory from within the door begins to play. It is a memory of Stan Pines in the woods and with him is a clearly younger Dan who looked even younger then the Dipper and Mabel girl were making. Both seemed to be making some kind of camp sight, heck they even had a fire place ready to be lit.

In the camping memory of Stan's

"Finished Grunkle Stan!" The little boy cheerfully yells as he shows his finished tent that looks almost like a fight was made to just set it up. Stan looks down at Dan proudly as he pats his head gently making him giggle a little as he ruffled his hair.

"Good Job Buddy you just learned how to make a tent and conquer the first step of being on the run. Making a mobile shelter when hiding from the cops." Stan says as he went to grab some stuff out of a nearby cooler. He comes back with two soda cans one for him and another one for Dan as the two open a soda can and clink the cans together. They start drinking their drinks giving off a cheerful mood, "So kiddo how do you feel about your very first camping trip?" Stan ask with a tangible amount of joy in his voice.

Dan thinks really hard putting an adorable look on his face as he puts down his soda down gently, "Well after surviving that pack of wolves earlier it is quite fun..." he flinched when he heard a wolf's howl in the distance.

"Oh, don't worry kid they won't come back here...I think." Stan says to try and reassure the child as he checked his pack for his lucky brass knuckles...which didn't seem to work as Dan shivered again.

"Ah-ah...OK I guess you are right. I mean you live in the woods after all." Dan says trying to be brave and optimistic, but he then looks down all of a sudden when a thought came to him weighing his conscious down. He remembered what he wanted to ask his Grunkle about and his fears that came with it.

"Hey what's on your mind kiddo? Do I need to make us a new fur coat set?" Stan asked noticing Dan's down look and wondering whether he should hunt some "materials".

Dan looks up at Stan as he then talks with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "Well...it's about something my parents are having. I'm kind of worried what it will mean for me?"

Stan looks at him curiously before he realized what Dan was alluding to, "Wait wh-oh it's the babies your mom and dad are having soon. It that what you are worried about?" memories of long time past start coming back to Stan.

Dan looks down even more and a little sad as tears begin to fall, "Well...I'm glad that I'm getting siblings but...what if mommy and daddy won't love me anymore... and my siblings take up the rest of their time?"

Stan looks at him as he gets it now and further burdened of guilt for his past actions, "Oh I get it now. Danny boy don't worry your little head. Your parents will still love you even if they have two more mouths to feed. I can assure you of that." He said putting an arm around Dan in reassurance that he wished his own father gave him.

Dan looks at him. he was starting to feel better but had one last thing to ask, one last fear that he almost unable to bear. "But how could you know for sure? Also do you think I'll be a good brother I am not very good at much?"

Stan was silent for a while as voices of his past echoed in his head, "You have brought nothing but shame on this family", "You just had to ruin my life and make it as miserable as yours", "You are no longer a member of this family anymore SLAAAMMM!"...but then he laughs good heartedly, "Yes I'm sure kid. Also, some advice for you kiddo is to always have your siblings back no matter what. Their family and the most important people you will have in life. If there is anything you believe me about it is that? " as Stan says this he brings Dan in close to bring warmth to how cold he truly feels right now.

Dan just smiled at his Grunkle's words of encouragement feeling better than he had since he heard the news from his parents. He hugged Stan back with all the strength his little body could give. Then another wolf howl was heard., "AH SHUT UP YOU FUR COAT!" Dan yelled along with Stan at the animals that ruined the moment. He and Stan then both laughed at the same time as they continued their little camping trip. Heck Dan even got a fur wallet out of it.

Back with Dan and Bella

Dan closes the Door with a content smile on his face of one of his fondest memories, but as for Bella, she was thinking quite meticulously on the memory shown. She was kind of suspicious Ford now. Both not hearing the inner thoughts that Stan had in that particular memory. Bella thought he had acted way more different than any margin of error she had expected. His voice sounded different along with the air of guilty and sadness he gave off at some moments...she was thinking on the details of the memory that replayed in her head. Bella's eyes then widen in surprise when she didn't see something very important on Stan's hand as he hugged Dan that she smiled at.

"Now that is quite the … Interesting detail." Bella says smiling with a Cheshire grin.

Dan turns to her and wondering what she meant by that, "Huh what did you notice Bella?."

"Never mind little ole me. Well I guess I was wrong about your so called Grunkle mister cutie." As she says that she winks at Dan cutely that stats a roseish tint rise to his cheeks.

As Dan walks alongside the floating Bella he decides to go through the age-old method of persuasion, "Bella? Is there any chance I can convince to stop this madness? There really is no need for it. You don't need to do this."

Bella stops suddenly and then a larger smile blooms on her face and slowly grows smaller until a semiserious look remained that made Dan wonder hopefully that she was at the very least considering the offer. Only to see her burst out laughing that echoed throughout the halls sounding kind of scary but also whimsical like hearing a nursery rhyme and knowing its origins. She then looks at him with a joyous smile "Oh my that was funny. Sorry but no. I can't do that this deal one I really need at the moment. I also never go back on my deals. Kind of good selling point if you will, but still no hard feelings again this is just a job after all."

"But-" before he could finish Bella puts a finger in front of his mouth to stop him talking. Dan notices that even though she is wearing black gloves he still notices how nice and small her hand really is.

"Ah can you wait a second my dear artist. I have someone else I need to talk to right now. It's really important." She says politely as her eyes begin to glow that off-putting blue again. This was making Dan wonder what she was doing and was a little touched she was polite with him. What Dan did not know was that Bella was talking to her clone across the memory realm, "So did you find it other me?"

In another part of Stan's mind in the imaginary hold of the clone of Bella was the ever-elusive deed that she was holding. The deed was held firmly in hands as her eyes were also glowing blue as she was communicating with the real Bella.

"Yes, I got it looks like the jobs done and we can finally leave this bothersome place." The clone said to her real Self enthusiastically.

Back with the real deal her eyes turned back to normal as she turned to Dan who was looking at her while she was on a "call". Bella then began to chuckle then.

"Well looks like the deed has been found and I can finally leave." She says as Dan widens his eyes.

"Wait what!" Dan said surprised at the news she brought." Bu-bu-but you can't give that to Gideon our Grunkle so much cares about the Shack deeply. Can't we work something out for it!" Dan was in a panic and was truly begging her right now for her not to do this as Bella just shrugged.

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't be so bad. At least we had this short time together." She says in a way a seemingly uncaring way. She then stops and gains a curious look on her face, "Well. I mean if you really want to convince me? "as if to tease him Dan leaned in closer to hear her offer. In reply she kissed him on the cheek chastely, " You could always make a deal instead, kay see ya later.", with that she flicks her finger and teleported away giving one last wink.

"Oh no oh no oh no. I got to-."before he could finish hyperventilating or realizing he got a kiss from an honest, in his opinion attractive girl. He heard footsteps coming in his direction. Looking up he saw Dipper walking down the hallway with his hat covering his eyes. Dan then tried to catch his attention, " Oh thank god, dipper you're here. Look Bell-."

Dipper cuts his older brother off quite rudely, "She's got the deed. Big deal...I don't care. Like I told Mabel and Soos this is Stan's problem now." He says walking past Dan surprising his older brother at his rude and outright disrespectful behavior.

"Dipper wait up man!" He says as he began to go after Dipper and talk some sense into him.

With the real Bella

She teleported in front of her clone that readily handed her the deed.

"Thanks me." Bella said smiling smugly as she looked at the deed that held the passcode. Now that her job was almost done she had to make a quick call. As for her clone she just nodded and saluted before disappearing in a blaze of blue fire. Now that her use was over with. Bella then makes a magic like fire in the image of Gideon that appeared in the palm of her hand not holding the deed.

Gideon is a little startled at the way of message between the himself and the dream demon. He rubs his hands in way that he thinks is malicious but is actually quite cute. He knows there was only on reason she would be contacting him, "So I guess that means you have found the code then. Right Bella?" he then claps his hands together excited.

"Yap I sure did little man and let me tell you. Stan's mind is a lot larger than he gives off," She said in relief of finally being done with this job. Not only was Stan's mine kinda freaking even her out she just wanted to finally get started on her own plans.

"Good now tell me the combination milady. I'll uphold my part for the deal afterwards." Gideon told her in well glee.

Bella then looks at code written on the deed. "OK it is… wait do you have a pen and paper? I really do not want to repeat myself." She asked looking at the holo form of Gideon. Holo Gideon shows that he's got a note pad and pen. Bella then began to read from the paper. "OK it its 13, 14 an-" then out of nowhere a random dart came and shot the code right out of her hand. Bella's eys grew wide in a panic, "NO NO NO NO!"she ran after the deed desperately trying to grab it as it flew towards another one of Stan's memories whose doorway was open wide.

"And here's the bottomless pit that whatever falls down into it never ever returns. Man I would hate for something direly important to fall down this hole." Said memory Stan as the code was heading towards it Bella almost actually got the code. Alas she missed at the last second the deed falling through her fingers as it fell down the bottomless hole. Both she and Gideon had wide eyes one in panic the other in anger, " Wow don't know what that was but it's gone now. Shame it kind of looked important." Said memory Stan.

"YES!" Mabel yells smiling along with Soos and her dream boys in their victory, "We did it! We were actually able to stop her!"

Gideon got angry as he yells a little in frustration. "THAT'S IT THE DEALS OFF BELLA! I'M GOING WITH PLAN B! CLEARLY YOU ARE NOT AS ALL POWERFUL AND RELIABLE AS YOU SAY!"

When he said that Bella had wide eyes and tried to stop him, "NO WAIT DO-"but the image of Gideon disappeared before she could finish, and Bella had wide eyes as her body stilled as if frozen or something what looked like moisture accumulating in her eyes.

"HA well there's a lesson in all this Bella. Don't you dare mess with the Pines family. EVER!" Mabel taunted her not knowing what kinds of danger she will soon be in. Clearly Mabel did not listen to Stan when he said to only poke the sleeping bear bear behind bars or cement wall.

Bella had a stunned look appear on her face. She started chattering to herself almost uncontrollably as she started to shake, "He did not have to call of the deal...he could have used handyman, the question mark guy to change the code, or literally just asked to check Artist's mind surely he would know the code. He had other options I could have offered him." She then began to get angry as she gritted her pristine white teeth that started to look like white daggers. Soos and Mabel did not seem to notice as Bella's clutched fist , clothing , hair ,and even eyes took on an ominous iridescent red as the irises of her eyes were glowing blood red as she turned to Mabel and Soos, "YOU YOU BRAT AND FAT IDIOT! I WAS SO CLOSE SO CLOSE WITH THIS YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT YOU COST ME! HOW FAR I HAVE BEEN SET BACK? WHAT THIS IS DOING TO MY ALREADY CRACKED MIND!" Bella raged as flames erupt from her hands and tears began to flow like liquid fire from her eyes.

As Bella let her anger, rage, and sadness be known, Mabel, Soos and the dream boys take a large comical step back.

"Ah maybe we should ah...run away very fast guys," Mabel suggested at seeing the angry inferno that was Bella Cipher.

Bella takes a mighty step forward as the ground she stepped on began to crumble and shatterd as she laughed...but it was darker and more sinister and insane, "Well...Let...me show you what I'm like...WHEN I'M MAD!" As she said that she made everything around them disappear as she then began to grow larger and larger as her clothes grew tighter but still fit in just the right her giant visage looked down upon the four sinners who ruined her plans.

"Wow...guess she's like that when she's mad...and hopefully we will be able to survie this angry Giantess. Kinda like this movie I saw." Soos stammered on as everyone looks upon the wrathful god, demon?, that was Bella as the world around her turned red in her anger.

* * *

 **here's the next chap also leave a review if you want.**


End file.
